Changing Paths
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Set before the series, before Randy McHolland was Mouch and just before Chris Herrmann joined the CFD. Chris is a young eighteen year old who is desperate to not join his father's business. So he does the only thing he can think of. He applies to the CFD Academy. This follows Chris and his best friend Randy in Chris' first couple years on the job.


**A/N This is my first Chicago Fire story, so I'm sorry if Mouch or Herrmann seem out of character. I've only recently got into the show, watching both seasons 1 and 2 on DVD in a week (and then re-watching them countless times in the past month). I love all the main characters, but after hearing that Mouch and Herrmann grew up together. This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. And I seriously did not mean it for to get so long! I just couldn't stop writing!**

 **Also because Herrmann mentioned how he hadn't talked to his dad much and then seeing all the photos and newspaper cuttings, his dad had. I've made his dad seem a little uncaring, despite this obviously not being true, because Herrmann's dad must have acted like he didn't. For Herrmann to believe that his dad didn't care.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and I hope this just doesn't completely show Mouch and Herrmann out of character.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in late April, as Christopher Herrmann walked home after walking his girlfriend Cindy home from school. As he walked home, Chris had a skip in his step, because he was getting ready to graduate high school that July. He walked up the drive of his family's house, and as he entered the house he heard the voices of his parents and older brother. Another voice had him grinning. He briskly walked into the living room and exclaimed, "Randy!"

Randy looked up and smiled at the teenager. Randy McHolland was four years older than Chris and had gone to school with Larry and was currently a Candidate in the CFD. Despite Larry and Randy being four years older than Chris they had never excluded him from their fun and games. The three of them had gained quite the reputation on their street. But now, Randy had an apartment in the city and Larry travelled a lot with their father on business. Leaving Chris to feel lonely the past few years.

"Hi Chris" greeted Randy with a grin. "How was school?"

Chris shrugged as he set his backpack down on the ground. "Aw you know, the usual. Just looking forward to graduation."

"Know that feeling," grinned Larry.

Smiling Chris plonked himself on the couch beside Randy, and sighed as he leaned back. "You staying for dinner?" he asked, looking at his friend with half lidded eyes.

"You bet!" responded Randy, "You _really_ think I'm gonna miss out on your mom's cooking?"

Eleanor looked over at her youngest son, "Randy was just telling us about the firefighters he works with."

Chris sat up eagerly. "What's it like in the CFD?" he asked excitedly. Randy had only just graduated the Fire Academy, another reason why Chris hadn't seen much of his friend. And he was interested to hear all about it.

Later, after dinner, Chris walked down the drive with Randy who was heading back to his apartment. They stopped and began chatting.

"So what's the plan after graduation?" asked Randy seriously, arms crossed leaning back on the fence.

Chris sighed and with his hands in his pockets, looked out across the street. "I'm not sure yet. Definitely get a job. I know mom and dad can't afford to send me to college, so I know that's out." Chris flickered his eyes over to Randy, to see his friend looking at him with a slight frown. "What?"

Randy reached out and rested a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah," nodded Chris. Seeing Randy's dubious look Chris added. "I knew when Larry graduated high school that mom and dad couldn't send him to college. So I just figured out that they couldn't send me. I've had four years getting used to the idea. So, no, it doesn't bother me."

Randy nodded and then smirked, "Surprised that even at fourteen you were so sensible."

"Shut up!" chuckled Chris as he playfully shoved Randy. Once they said goodbye, Chris wandered back inside and up to his room. He knew that soon he'd have to seriously start looking for a job. He couldn't live off his parents forever.

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later that Chris thought about a job. He'd been busy with schoolwork and staying up late to get through all his reading. After a tiring day at school he trudged his way into the house to hear his parents discussing something. He knew it was important from the sound of their voices. So he paused at the foot of the stairs and listened. To only hear _he_ was the topic of discussion.

"Eleanor, Chris knows we can't send him to college. So it makes sense."

"I know Sam," sighed Eleanor. "It's just…I want to know that Chris is okay with all this."

"Of course he will be!" exclaimed Sam, "It'll be a good stepping point for him. It's worked out for Larry."

Chris looked at the closed door of the living room in silent horror. He suddenly knew what his dad was talking about, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Larry worked for their dad, and for dad to be talking about Larry in a conversation about him meant only one thing.

"But Larry always liked working with you during holidays," said Eleanor. "Chris was different."

Chris easily imagined his dad shaking his head, "I'll let Chris enjoy the summer, but in September he'll come and work with me and Larry."

Hearing his dad's words, Chris' exhaustion vanished and he bolted out of the house. He ran and ran and ran. Until huffing and puffing he realized he had ran all the way into the city. He walked slowly trying to get his breath back and found himself stood across the street from the CFD Fire Academy. He stood and stared at the building. He remembered Randy talking about his job and Chris couldn't deny that it didn't interest him. He also recalled Randy mentioning that the minimum age requirement was eighteen. And he had turned eighteen back in February.

He hesitated and made to walk to the bus stop to get back home, but hearing his dad's voice in his head again. Spurred him to cross the street and walk into the Academy. He walked up to reception and asked for an application form. He filled it out there and then.

"You're lucky," commented the clerk, at Chris' look she continued. "The deadline is tomorrow." Chris nodded and then handed the form back. The clerk checked the form over and nodded seeing that everything was in order. "Well we'd usually send out a notice, but seeing as you're here. The exam is two weeks Saturday at ten am. Got that?"

Chris nodded, "I'll be here."

"Good," said the clerk.

Chris then wandered out of the building and wondered just what he had gotten himself in for.

* * *

It was the day Chris was sitting the firefighter's test and he was twitching with nerves. He hadn't told anyone what he was doing. And he knew he had been acting differently the past two weeks. He could see it from the looks on the faces of his parents, Larry, Cindy and even Randy; who'd come over a few times. But he had just brushed off their concerned looks. As they had all left him alone, he figured they must have all just assumed that he was worried about passing his exams to graduate school.

He had made some excuse to his parents about why he was leaving so early on a Saturday morning. He had no idea how he'd managed to get past them because he couldn't even remember what excuse he'd used. So wasn't sure that he hadn't said something stupid that got his parents suspicious.

An hour later he was walking out of the Academy with a dazed look on his face. What had he _done_?! Once his dad found out he was going to _kill him_!

Being lost in his thoughts, Chris didn't know where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" exclaimed the person. They paused. " _Chris?!_ "

Chris looked up to come face to face with Randy. "Randy?" he asked quietly.

" _What are you doing here?!_ " demanded Randy with narrowed eyes, "Do your parents know you're here?"

Chris widened his eyes, "Oh God! _Please_ don't tell them! Randy I'm _begging you!_ Don't tell them you saw me! _Please!_ "

"Okay! Okay!" interrupted Randy, as he held out his hands in a calming gesture. "Just take it easy okay?" Chris nodded, Randy put an arm around Chris' shoulders and as he guided Chris along he said. "Come on, I'll take you back to mine."

Randy had sat Chris down on the couch and had demanded to know why Chris was in the city. On his own at eleven in the morning, looking dazed, confused and worried.

"I took the firefighter's test," mumbled Chris.

Randy sat across his friend, gaping silently for a moment. "You did _what?_ "

Chris hunched over and stared at his hands. Not able to look at his friend. He heard Randy stand up and felt the couch dip beside him as Randy sat down. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Chris," said Randy. "Chris, look at me." So slowly, Chris raised his head to look at Randy. "What brought this on?"

"I over heard my parents talking," he shut his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "In September my dad wants me to start working for him. Like Larry." Hearing Randy sigh, Chris turned and looked at his friend. "But I don't _want that!_ I've _never_ been interested in dad's business. I don't want to travel all over the place for months at a time! I just want to stay here! So I panicked. I found myself outside the Academy and filling out an application form."

Randy paused in shock. "Is _that_ why you've been acting weird?"

Chris nodded.

" _Geez_ Chris!" exclaimed Randy, he shot to his feet and began pacing. "Have you _even thought_ about this?!"

"Yes," gritted out Chris.

" _Really_?" snapped Randy, "The job is _dangerous!_ You thinking about it, has to involve _more_ than just not wanting to work for your dad!"

Glaring Chris also got to his feet and stood across from Randy. " _I do want this!_ And I _know_ the job is dangerous, I watch the news the same as you!" Chris' voice rose in frustration. "I know you're thinking that I'm just a dumb eighteen year old not knowing what I'm doing. As you took time to think about joining the CFD, and didn't join until you were twenty-one. But I _want_ to help people! I _want_ to help make a difference!" He stood silently, glaring at Randy, daring him to say something else.

Randy deflated and looked across at his young friend, seeing the determination in his eyes. "Okay," he nodded. Seeing Chris calm down he added, "Well there's no use getting worked up about telling you're parents. Until you get a letter telling you if you've been accepted or not."

"So you won't tell them?" asked Chris hesitantly, looking hopeful.

Randy shook his head, "No, I won't tell them."

"Thank you Randy!" grinned Chris, as he surged forward to hug his friend.

As Randy clapped his friend on the back, he couldn't help but wish Chris hadn't taken the test. He didn't want to think of Chris getting hurt, and he didn't want Chris to loose his happy innocence. They saw some horrific things on the job, and he had no way of knowing how Chris would take it. To Randy, Chris would always be that little kid, running after him and Larry, bright eyed and laughing. But if this was something Chris wanted. Then he wouldn't stand in his friend's way.

* * *

Chris had now graduated high school; he and Cindy were enjoying the warm July weather. He was still waiting for his letter from the Fire Academy, Randy told him it could take a few months to find out. However, as far as his parents were concerned, in September he was joining his dad's business. Cindy knew how much he didn't want to follow his dad and brother and she felt bad that there was nothing she could do. She and Randy were the only people who knew about his application to the CFD.

After walking Cindy home Chris made his own way home. He'd been spending as much time out of the house as he could. Not wanting to get annoyed at his dad, who was excitedly bringing up his business and how Chris was sure to love it. After three months of it, Chris was nearing his breaking point. His mom though, she _knew_ something was up with him. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know where to start. So just figured he might as well wait for his letter before he said anything. Upsetting his parents for nothing if he didn't get in.

"I'm back!" he called out. He kicked off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen where his parents and brother were staring at a letter. "What's going on?"

"You've got a letter son," commented Sam.

"Oh. Do I?" asked Chris, trying to keep his voice neutral. He never got letters. He was only eighteen; he didn't have bills or a mortgage to pay. So he could see why his parents and brother were looking so confused. He reached out and took the envelope. Slowly he ripped it open, and took out the folded letter. Part of him didn't want to look, but another part of him just wanted to know either way. So he sucked in a breath and unfolded the letter.

He'd got in! He was going to train and become a firefighter! He had actually done it!

"What you grinning like a loon for Chris?" asked Larry.

Chris' eyes widened, he'd forgotten about his family standing in front of him. Not knowing what to say he held out the letter. His dad took it and everyone began reading it.

"The Fire Academy?" whispered Eleanor. She looked up at her youngest son in shock.

"What's this?" demanded Sam, standing up with the letter outstretched in front of him.

"I'm going to be a firefighter," responded Chris.

"You're joining the family business," stated Sam in a firm voice.

"No dad. I'm not," answered Chris shaking his head. "I never wanted that. And I appreciate that you wanted to help me out by employing me. But that was never my thing. I want to help people. I want to make a difference. So I applied to the CFD and as you can see I got in." Sam stared at Chris for a moment, before he turned and left the room dropping the letter on the floor. "Dad!" But Sam ignored Chris' call for him.

Seeing the dumbfounded looks on his mom and brother's faces. Chris snatched up the dropped letter and left the house. He caught a bus and made his way to Randy's apartment. Already knowing that his friend wasn't on shift.

He knocked on Randy's door and almost immediately the door swung open. "Chris?"

"The letter came," commented Chris flatly.

Randy pulled Chris inside and spotted the letter still clutched in his young friend's hand. "Can I see?" Wordlessly Chris held out the letter. Randy quickly skimmed it, and seeing the outcome he looked back up at Chris. "Thought you really wanted this?"

"I do," nodded Chris, "But my family was there when I opened it. I showed them and dad left the room, ignoring me. Mom and Larry just stood there in silent shock. So I left the house and came here."

Randy nodded, "Well how about we celebrate together? Could order pizza and watch a few films?"

"That'd be great," said Chris, a smile slowly growing on his face.

Randy nodded at his smile, "Now that's more like it!"

That night Randy let Chris stay the night and later, when it became too awkward for Chris at home. Randy offered his friend his spare bedroom. An offer Chris hastily accepted. Chris loved living with his friend, it meant he always had someone there to offer advice, help revise for tests or answer questions he had after his day at the Academy. Randy also loved the company and seeing Chris' enthusiasm every day, made Randy think. That perhaps Chris had made the right decision after all, even if it had been made in a panic.

* * *

It was the day of Chris' graduation from the Fire Academy. He was stood in his dress uniform and wringing his hands from nerves. He was scared that he was going to trip or something. Soon the ceremony was over and it had gone off without a hitch.

He moved through the crowd and made his way over to his family, Cindy and Randy. Everyone grinned and congratulated him. Well, everyone apart from his dad.

"Well done son," Sam commented gruffly.

"Thanks dad," murmured Chris. He was then distracted by his mom's insistence of photos. Claiming this one of the few times she had seen her youngest son dressed smartly. Chris rolled his eyes, but complied anyway.

They were then approached by some of the friends Chris had made at the Academy. Soon enough Eleanor was pulling them in for a group photo with Chris. Randy just stood to the side laughing at his friend. His laughter soon stopped when Eleanor pulled him in for a photo with Chris.

"Who's laughing now?" smirked Chris with a wide grin.

"Shut up. _Candidate_ ," said Randy sarcastically. However, he was still smiling at his friend.

Once Eleanor had used up the film of her camera they all began to wander to their cars. They were all going to meet up at a local dinner to celebrate, even Sam. Although Chris had no idea how that was going to go. Cindy and Chris clambered into Randy's car and soon Randy was pulling into the road.

"So do you know which Firehouse you're going to?" asked Cindy, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yep," smiled Chris, "I'm going to Firehouse seventeen."

Randy nodded, "Heard good things about that House."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Keeping tabs on me?"

"Someone has to," commented Randy dryly.

Cindy just sat back and laughed at the good-natured insults that were flying between the two firefighters in quick succession.

* * *

Chris had been the Candidate of Firehouse seventeen for two months now. It was lucky really, that despite working in different Houses, he and Randy both worked the same shifts. So they could spend their days off hanging out together.

Despite the teasing and the endless jobs that came with being the Candidate, Chris loved his job. His Chief, Ramon Lowe, was a kind man with a great sense of humour. He also knew how to get the best out of his men and was a stickler for the rules. It's why his men respected him so much. His truck Lieutenant, Jack Harrington, was a lot like Lowe. He was also a great teacher to Chris, and as such he felt he had learned a lot from the Lieutenant.

He was sitting down, laughing with the men he was on truck with when a call came in. It was a house fire. Soon they were at the scene and everything was going fine. But when Chris and Jeremy were just heading towards the front door after ensuring the family was out. Everything went wrong.

The smoke suddenly turned black and Chris could hear his Chief and Lieutenant shouting for him and Jeremy to get out. He stepped forward and over the roar of the fire he could just about hear Jeremy following behind him. Then there was a loud creaking sound, before a crash and a cut off shout. Chris spun on his heels, to just see Jeremy's head disappear through a hole in the floor into the basement.

"JEREMY!" yelled Chris, his voice muffled by his mask. Frantically he shouted into his radio about Jeremy falling through the floor. The house creaked and groaned. The smoke grew thicker and blacker. Chris got on the floor and slowly crawled along the floor and reached the hole. He looked down and couldn't see Jeremy anywhere. "JEREMY! CALL OUT!"

No answer came.

Suddenly he was yanked by his feet and pulled away from the hole.

"NO JEREMY'S STILL THERE! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!" protested Chris, his voice edged with panic and desperation.

He was pulled through the front door where Harrington held him back. "The house is going to collapse! We don't have time to find Jeremy!" snapped Jack.

Chris pulled his mask off, his helmet dropping to the ground. As he stared at Jack wide eyed in shock. The house made another loud groaning sound, Jack hastily put Chris' helmet on his head and pulled him away from the house, closer to their truck. Then there was a crashing noise. Chris turned to see that the house had collapsed.

Jack was the only thing keeping him upright as he stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Jack gently passed Chris to their driver, Marc Nelson, and then took charge of the remaining men.

Marc guided Chris over to the sidewalk and sat him down. Marc didn't say anything, just sat down beside Chris. There was nothing to say. They had both just lost a friend. Chris' hands shook as he looked at the house.

"Wasn't your fault," stated Marc. Chris turned to him and opened his mouth to protest, but Marc held up a hand. "You and Jeremy both did what you were supposed to. There was _nothing_ you could have done differently. Sometimes what we do isn't enough. This is one of those times. It wasn't your fault Chris."

Lowe radioed for another truck to take over and once the replacement truck arrived. Harrington ordered his men back to their truck. Marc pulled Chris to his feet and guided him over to the truck. Chris clambered in and sat in the seat where he usually sat beside Jeremy. He looked down at his feet. A foot nudged his own and he looked up to see Henry Stewart and Darren Hart looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine," he commented in a hoarse voice. They nodded, but he knew they didn't believe him. He was just thankful that they didn't try to push him further.

They got back to the House and Lowe told them to head home early. So Chris made his way to the locker room and threw on his normal clothes and grabbed his bag. He still had soot covering his face and arms, but he didn't bother getting a shower. He just wanted to go home. As he exited the House he saw Lowe getting into the Chief's car, and he instantly knew Lowe was going to the Becker home. To inform Jeremy's wife on the loss of her husband.

He made it home and just left his bag by the door. Looking at the clock he knew Randy would still be on shift for another two hours, so wouldn't home for nearly three. Not having much energy he just collapsed on the couch in exhaustion and fell asleep.

 _The fire was fiercely hot and the roar was almost deafening. The flickering flames cast light around the room that was mostly filled with thick, black smoke. Coughing he heard Harrington's order to get out of the house. He turned and looked at Jeremy._

 _"Come on! We've got to go!"_

 _Jeremy waved him on, so Chris began making his way to the front door. When he heard a crashing sound and turned to see Jeremy disappear down into the basement._

 _"JEREMY!"_

 _Chris threw himself to the edge of the hole and peered down. He saw Jeremy's crumpled body._

 _"JEREMY!"_

 _Jeremy turned his head and looked up at him. "Chris help me!" he begged._

 _"Just hang on buddy! I'll get you out!" called Chris, he looked around him. Desperately searching for something that he could use to rescue his friend._

 _"Chris! Hurry!" yelled Jeremy panicked._

 _"It's okay! It's okay!" responded Chris._

 _The house began to shake and someone began to pull his legs and drag him away from Jeremy._

 _"NO! JEREMY'S STILL THERE!"_

 _"CHRIS! HELP ME!"_

 _"JEREMY!"_

 ** _"CHRIS!"_**

"Chris!"

Chris snapped open his eyes as he sucked in a shuddering breath. He found himself looking at Randy's worried face. One of Randy's hands was rested on his shoulder and was gently shaking him.

"Randy?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I heard about what happened today. I'm so sorry Chris," comforted Randy.

Chris clenched his eyes shut and could still picture the fire and the look on Jeremy's face from his nightmare. Suddenly he was hoisted up into a sitting position, and was pulled into a tight bear hug.

"It's okay Chris," murmured Randy softly.

Chris shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "It's not. It's not," he repeated in a broken voice. "I couldn't help him. I left him there!"

"Hey now," interrupted Randy softly, a hand rubbing up and down Chris' back. "From what I heard there wasn't anything you could do."

Chris looked up at his friend, and saw Randy's worry reflected in his eyes. "How'd you hear about it?" asked Chris quietly.

"Word got past around all the Firehouses." Replied Randy, "Word always does, when a firefighter is lost. I was scared at first."

"Why?" questioned Chris, his head resting on Randy's shoulder.

"Because at first we only heard that a firefighter from House seventeen's truck was lost. For a little while I was worried it was you," admitted Randy.

"Sorry," mumbled Chris.

"Oi. No need to be sorry," ordered Randy softly. "Within ten minutes a news report came on about what happened, and how the firefighter's family had been informed and said the name Jeremy Becker." Chris began sniffling again at the mention of Jeremy's name. "You doing okay?" asked Randy.

"Best that I can," murmured Chris bitterly.

Nothing else was said between them. They sat on the couch, with Chris in a bear hug, for another twenty minutes. Then Randy pushed Chris up to go to the bathroom and get a shower. Half an hour later, Chris wandered back into the living room in his sleep clothes, his hair all messed up. Making himself look a little younger than his nineteen years.

Randy had ordered pizza and stuck on a film. Ensuring Chris wouldn't see the news report about Jeremy. They didn't talk about what happened. And even though Chris only picked at his pizza, leaving most of it behind. Randy wordlessly put the box in the fridge leaving it for Chris to have the next day. Randy left Chris alone in his own head for the rest of the day. But the next day he kept niggling Chris to eat a little bit more of his food. He was also relieved to hear word from Chris' Chief, who said that Chris, and his truck company, were being given the next week off until their shift after the funeral. So when Randy was on shift Cindy came over and kept her boyfriend company. Talking when he wanted to, or silently watching films when he wanted to.

When the day of the funeral arrived. Chris stared at himself in the mirror. He was in his dress uniform. The last time he had worn it was for his graduation. A very different occasion to now. He slowly walked out of his room to find Randy already dressed in his uniform waiting for him with Cindy. They had both refused to let him go alone. And he was grateful to them for it. He didn't know if he could have gone without them.

Once they had returned Cindy had kissed Chris' cheek and had then left. Chris had felt Randy's eyes on him, but ignored his friend. It had been hard at the funeral. Watching Jeremy's family, seeing the little girl who would never have her father watch her graduate school or one day walk her down the aisle. Chris dropped his hat on the kitchen table and unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his tie. Then he wandered into his room, and softly shut the door and let himself fall onto his bed. He lay on his side and stared at the wall. The scene from the house played over and over again in his mind. He couldn't think about anything else. Every night he had woken from nightmares. He'd done a good job of hiding them from Randy. Well he must have done because Randy didn't mention anything to him.

Tomorrow he was back on shift and his hands shook at the thought. He was terrified of being unable to help any of his fellow truck members, should they end up in the same situation as Jeremy. Despite everyone telling him it wasn't his fault, he didn't fully believe them.

The door creaked open slowly. Chris closed his eyes and feigned sleep. Not ready to talk just yet. Soft footsteps approached the end of his bed. The bed dipped and gentle hands took off his dress shoes and placed them at the foot of the bed. Then the bed dipped again the footsteps walked up the side of the bed. Chris continued to lie limply, and Randy gently removed his uniform jacket and undid his tie. Chris could easily picture Randy draping them over the chair in the corner. Then something soft and light landed on top of him. It was the blanket that he usually kept on the chair. Tender hands then tucked the blanket around him, a hand ran though his hair once and then rested on his forehead for a moment.

"It wasn't your fault," Randy softly murmured.

Then the footsteps walked away, paused by the window and Chris heard the curtains drawn closed. Even through his closed eyes he could see the light in the room had faded. Within moments his bedroom door was opened and closed quietly.

Chris drew in a shuddering breath and gripped the blanket tightly, still with his eyes shut. He then let himself drift off to sleep. What felt like seconds later, which could have been an hour later. He felt those same gentle hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back. Drawing him out of yet another nightmare.

Sleep still clawed at his eyes, so his eyes remained closed and his breathing even. The bed dipped again as Randy laid down on the bed beside Chris. Chris heard pages of a book turned and new Randy was sitting against the headboard with his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Hearing the steady breathing of his friend and every now and then the turning of a page. Chris felt himself relax, until he thought of Jeremy never being able to play games with his daughter again. His shoulders tensed and he sniffled. Without comment, a hand came to rest on his shoulder and rubbed soothingly. Soon Chris was drawn back to sleep. The time he spent sleeping that day made up for all the sleep he had lost the past week.

The next morning neither he nor Randy said anything about it. Chris only smiled his thanks, his first true smile in a week, and Randy just clapped him on the shoulder. Randy drove Chris to work that day. Usually Chris took the bus and he was about to protest, but seeing the look on Randy's face kept his mouth shut. He also knew after shift Randy was going to pick him up. So they left a little earlier so Randy could still get to his House on time.

Randy stopped his car across the street from House seventeen. He turned off the ignition and looked over at Chris. Chris looked back and tried to smile, "I'm okay."

"Good," nodded Randy. Chris gathered up his bag and went to open the door when Randy spoke up again. "Be careful."

"Will do," commented Chris. Then he got out of the car. He pretended to not notice Randy hadn't started the car yet, so was obviously watching him walk into the House.

Twenty-four hours later Chris walked out of the Firehouse and walked over to Randy's car. They had been on a call that came an hour before their shift ended. So they had come back to the House half an hour after shift. As the truck had pulled in Chris had spotted Randy's car already waiting across the street.

He waved goodbye to Henry and Darren and walked over to the car. He climbed in and threw his bag into the back. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's no problem," shrugged Randy, "When I got here and saw the doors open and no truck. I figured you were out on a call." Randy then looked Chris straight in the eye. "You okay?"

"Yeah," smiled Chris honestly. Coming back to the House and hanging around with Jack, Henry and Darren, along with Connor Watford (Jeremy's replacement) had helped him get back to normal.

"Good," Randy smiled brightly.

They drove back to the apartment laughing and joking as usual, if Chris was a bit quieter than normal, it didn't matter. Things were slowly getting back to normal, even if it was slow, and that comforted Randy greatly.

* * *

It had been a couple of years since Chris had joined the CFD. Just last month, he had celebrated his twenty-first birthday. Things had been going great between him and Cindy and he was gearing up to propose to her. He was still living in the apartment with Randy. Randy had transferred Houses and had moved to Firehouse fifty-one. Chris had been a little disappointed, because despite no openings in seventeen, he liked the idea of working on truck with Randy.

Chris was sat with Darren and Connor watching as Henry put together dinner. He, Connor and Darren were commentating on Henry's method as if it was a sports game, because they were that bored. Before Henry could put the casserole in the oven the alarm sounded. Henry shoved the casserole in the fridge and charged after Connor, Darren and Chris to the truck. They arrived to find an apartment building ablaze. It was a huge fire. So big they were a second truck that had been called in to help. It was dark outside, but the flames of the fire were lighting up the area. As Chris jumped out of his truck he looked to his left to see truck eighty-one of Firehouse fifty-one, and instantly knew that Randy was somewhere on scene.

Harrington ordered him and Henry to go and help clear the building. So as Chris marched after Henry towards the building, as they walked up the steps they past Randy who was guiding a man out of the building. Randy looked through his mask to recognise Chris through his own mask.

"They called you guys in then huh?" chuckled Randy,

"Yep," responded Chris.

Randy nodded and then gestured to the building, "We've cleared all the floors apart from the top floor. There's one other guy from eighty-one that's inside on the top floor."

Chris and Henry nodded and then continued into the burning building. They made it up to the top floor and found the other firefighter from eighty-one walking towards the stairs holding a little boy and guiding along his mother. Henry turned and helped the mother and Chris quickly searched the last apartment. Finding no one else there, he began making his way down the stairs.

He was on the second floor stairs, when he heard the creaking sound. Similar to the sound the floor made when Jeremy fell into the basement. Wide eyed he hurried down the stairs and was halfway down when with a groan the stairs gave way to nothing. He felt himself fall and crash to the floor. Then nothing.

* * *

Randy was stood by the front door of the apartment building. From the ambulance he'd seen two guys exit the building with a woman and a little boy, so he was waiting for the third guy. When he heard a creaking and groaning sound. Then there was a crash. He hurried into the building to find the stairs a pile of wood. He heard Chris' Chief yell out that he was missing a guy who wasn't responding to his radio.

He walked in further and spotted an unmoving form near the pile of stairs. He looked up to see from the third floor up, the stairs were still hanging in place. So before the rest could collapse he hurried over to the fallen man. He slowly and gently turned the man over. To be met with an image from his worst nightmare.

Chris was lying in front of him unconscious. His mask was cracked and there was blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead. Randy heard his Lieutenant, Wallace Boden, yell for him to get out, as the building is seconds away from collapsing. He grabs Chris' helmet and then gathers his limp friend over his shoulder and runs out of the building. He hurries down the steps and places Chris on the waiting stretcher. He looks up at Boden desperately who nods. So Randy climbs into the back of the ambulance and just stares at Chris' soot and blood-covered face. Praying that his friend would be alright.

Once at the hospital, Chris is taken to an examination room. Randy heads over to a phone and calls Chris' parents house. Eleanor answers and once he explains what has happened Eleanor quickly assures that she's on her way and hangs up. He also calls Cindy and once she hangs up, he is left to pace the waiting room alone.

He turns hearing a pair of hurried footsteps, and sees Eleanor and Cindy rushing towards him. He can only shrug, because he hasn't heard anything yet. He takes a seat between Eleanor and Cindy, without a prompt Eleanor comments that Sam and Larry are away on business. Randy grits his teeth. Since his graduation from the Academy, Chris hadn't had much contact with his dad or brother. He'd tried to tell Chris that his dad and brother weren't ashamed of him and wanted to keep in touch. But when they were always away on business and thus hard to get a hold of, it did nothing to assure Chris of what Randy had told him.

They look up hearing a Doctor call Chris' name. They huddled around the middle-aged man, eager to hear how Chris was.

"Christopher was lucky," began the Doctor, "He has some cracked ribs, a concussion and a cut to the forehead which needed a couple of stiches. So overall he was very lucky to get away with the injuries he has."

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor added that Chris was still unconscious and could only have two visitors at a time. So Randy gently pushed Cindy and Eleanor towards the room Chris had been taken to. Commenting that he needed to get changed out of his bunker gear.

Once he reached House fifty-one the Chief allowed him to spend the remainder of his shift at the hospital. So he got changed and drove to House seventeen and grabbed Chris' bag and passed on word of his condition to the others.

After being gone for almost two hours, Randy was back at the hospital, and carrying Chris' bag. He found Chris' room and heard quiet voice talking. Peaking around the door into the dimly lit room, he smiled seeing Chris was awake and trying to convince his mom and Cindy to go home.

"You two need to sleep in proper beds," commented Chris.

"But sweetheart! –" protested Eleanor.

"Mom," interrupted Chris, "I'm fine. You should go home. You to Cindy."

Cindy turned and saw Randy; so smiling she nodded and kissed the top of Chris' head. After Eleanor had said goodbye to Chris, Cindy guided Eleanor out of the room past Randy.

Randy walked into the room and took in the sight that was his friend. Chris' forehead had a bandage wrapped around it, keeping the gauze over his stiches in place. And under his hospital gown, Randy knew Chris would have a bandage around his chest because of his cracked ribs.

"Hey Randy," greeted Chris with a croaky voice.

"You feeling okay?" asked Randy as he placed Chris' bag on the floor.

"I'm alright," replied Chris.

"Good," nodded Randy, and then seriously added. "If you _ever_ scare me like that again. I _will_ kill you. Got that?"

Chris looked up at him dumbfounded in the swift change of Randy's attitude. "Ooookay."

Nodding, Randy plonked himself in the chair beside the bed and noted how tired Chris looked. "Get some rest, you have got a concussion."

"You should go home," said Chris, as he shifted slightly to try and get more comfortable.

"I'm good here," responded Randy.

"Randy," sighed Chris.

" _Christopher_ ," sighed Randy.

Seeing that he was going to loose the argument Chris just sighed again, "Fine. Stay here."

"I will," grinned Randy, as he picked up a discarded magazine and began flicking through it. He looked up again and smiled seeing Chris' closed eyes, and rolled his eyes fondly. He then settled back in the chair, despite how uncomfortable it was, he wasn't going anywhere. His place was at his friend's side. Although he already foresaw Chris getting on his nerves in the near future. Chris was never one for sitting still, and with his cracked ribs he was bound to be off shift for two weeks at least.

 _This is not going to be pretty_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

A week after getting injured Chris was back in the apartment. He'd only been in the hospital for a day and a half, before Randy had been told he could take Chris home. Cindy was over everyday and his mom came over every other day. She'd still had not been able to get into contact with Sam or Larry. Chris pretended to act as if this didn't bother him.

Randy had just got back from a shift and was pottering around his room. Chris and Cindy were sat on the couch watching TV, and Chris kept shooting glances over at Cindy.

"What's wrong Chris?" she asked, lowering the volume on the TV.

"It's just…we've been dating since we were seventeen," he began.

"Yes?" prompted Cindy. She reached out and squeezed Chris' hand, and he squeezed back.

He sighed and looked down at his feet, "With my job…and me getting injured…I wasn't sure if…"

"If I'd want to leave?" She finished, seeing the look on his face; Cindy placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. His gaze flickered over to the coffee table, where a little black velvet box sat. In it was the engagement ring he'd bought, he been showing it to Randy just the night before. The moment seemed right. So with a slight grimace he reached over and took hold of the box and went down on one knee and looked up into Cindy's deep blue eyes.

"Cindy, I know I could have planned this better and chosen a more romantic spot than mine and Randy's couch. But I can't go another day without saying this. From the moment I met you in middle school, I knew you were one of my best friends, and then in high school I was a right mess because I didn't know how to ask you to be my girlfriend. That day when we were seventeen was one of the best days of my life when you agreed to date me. Well, now I'm hoping that today will be better than that day. Because I love you with all my heart, so Cindy. Will you marry me?" Asked Chris as he opened the box to reveal the small ring nestled inside.

Cindy gasped and her eyes began to glisten, nodding she smiled and said, "Of course I'll marry you Christopher Herrmann!"

Chris grinned and slipped the ring on Cindy's finger. He tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her.

That night, he and Randy had some celebratory beers. "You did good buddy," grinned Randy.

"Don't I know it," smiled Chris, as he looked down at the empty ring box.

Randy nodded his head and looked across at his friend, "Within a week you get off with injuries which were minor compared to what you _should_ have suffered. And then you get engaged. You are one lucky guy."

Chris continued to grin, that night he and Randy continued to drink into the early hours of the morning. Despite their pounding heads the next morning, neither cared because Randy was happy for his best friend and was even honoured to have been asked to be Chris' best man for whenever the wedding was. And Chris was ecstatic to be marrying the girl of his dreams and having his best friend standing beside him.

In the year before Chris and Cindy's wedding, Chris transferred from Firehouse seventeen to Firehouse fifty-one, after Randy mentioned there was an opening. Chris loved working with his friend and liked and respected Lieutenant Boden. He also discovered that the guys at fifty-one had given Randy the nickname Mouch. Chris loved it and thought it fitted his friend so even at home in the apartment, Randy was no more. It was Mouch. After the wedding while Mouch was sad to see Chris move out of the apartment after living there for four years. He was glad to see his friend happy. Anyway, they worked on the same truck, so it wasn't as if they never saw each other.

Despite all that had happened since Chris joined the CFD, and even though he had only joined in a panic. Mouch was glad that Chris had become a firefighter, because the job suited him. And Mouch honestly couldn't see Chris doing any other job. Even if Chris tried various business ideas which mostly, or completely, failed. They were best friends, and always would be.

 **The End.**


End file.
